


I'm no longer trying to avoid my animation project and i blame more people other than toastertale for this

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [1]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom, X-tale - Fandom
Genre: A desperate idiot with abandonment issues, A happy ending?, Abandonment Issues, Angry Dream, Cross used 'memories of friendship', Crying, Dream does dream power things, Error cares, Exasperated Dream, Forced Fusion, Guilty!Ink, Ink doesn't know why he has a soul, Ink gains a soul, Ink isn't really an asshole he's just an idiot, Nightmare's gang mentioned, Poor Ink, Swearing, The soul just happened, X-Gaster is an asshole, it's a happy ending, spoiler alert: it's super effective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Ink doesn't have a soul.So what the hell is thisTherefore he feels no regretI'm so sorry, everyone, I'm so fucking sorry, it won't bring you back-Therefore he does not dreamHe dreams of never agreeing to that truce with Error, he dreams of not trying to help X-Gaster gain creativity, he dreams of actually helping Cross, and X-Tale's Chara instead, anything but what he's doing nowTherefore there shouldn't be anything to hold him back from following through X-Gaster's plans.Right?Wrong--------------Im trying to avoid doing university art school work. So here is this quick mini-fic.Warning: Lots of made up words.Warning: OOC everythingDid I give Dream new powers? Idk, possibly.Warning: SWEAR WORDSSSSSCredits before i forget: Ink by Comyet, Error by Loverofpiggies, Cross by Jakei95, Dream by JokuBlog
Relationships: Ink & Cross, Ink & error, ink & dream
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 45
Kudos: 111
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Wow Gaining A Soul In The Middle Of Battle Is Not Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/gifts).



Dream was beyond angry as he fought Ink with Cross. 

He was angry at Ink for his betrayal. He was angry at X!Gaster for his experiments. But most of all, he was angry at himself for believing in him at all in the first place.

It was Cross slammed his fist against Ink that he felt a familiar tug.

A tug that came from within a field of dreams.

It was very faint, and very weak, but it was enough for him to pull them to a dream field and giving him and Cross further advantage against Ink.

So he grabbed and pulled against the faint hope and dream-

||||Abondaned||||||

What-

|||||The Creators-||||||

He knew that voice.

And then they came into a golden field.

"I know this place..." Cross spoke, sounding uncharacteristically soft. 

That's when Dream saw it. 

On top of a rock stood two figures, laughing, painting together....

It was Ink and Cross.

But this wasn't Cross's Dream. Both him and Cross knew that.

"Huh." came Ink's voice from behind them.

Immediately both of them turned, Dream readying his weapon, and Cross tensing, holding his blade in a loose but firm grip.

Ink, emotionless as ever, was watching the dream play out. Soon the dream was joined with-

"This is _your_ dream." Dream finally said, coming to the realization, and because Dreams and Hopes fell under his jurisdiction he knew the answer would be the same no matter how many times he rechecked.

There was a moment of silence before Ink's expression changed to something that Dream can only recognize as fear, and it was an unusual sight to see, because to his knowledge Ink had avoided drinking most of his paint vials, including fear....

A real emotion.

"No." And it's like there was a crack in the entirety of the dream plain, raw uncontrolled emotions and so many memories. 

Regrets. Pain. Longing.

"Ink-"

Dream had dematerialised his weapon by then, but Cross was already making his way towards the other, sheathing back his blade, a perfect state of calm. 

Another memory, flies by him, Ink trying to convince Gaster to not lose inspiration as a creator....

And with that memory came more regrets like a tidal wave.

Considering that this is the Dreamscape, it was a literal tidal wave.

Dream and Cross had to jump up to higher point of venture while Ink clutched his head, fell to his knees and then-

They were ripped out of the dreamscape.

"✋︎🕯︎♎︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ♏︎■︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎"  
-I'D SAY THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH-

And there stood X Gaster, holding a limp Ink in his arms.

"✋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ◻︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ◆︎■︎♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎"  
-IT'S A PITY BUT NOT EXPECTED-

"Let him the fuck go." Cross snarled, his blade turning red.

"♐︎□︎❒︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎♋︎❒︎●︎⍓︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎📬︎📬︎"  
-FOR HIM TO BE GAINING A SOUL THIS EARLY COMPLICATES SOME OF MY PLANS FOR THIS STORY...-

Dream shoots an arrow in a futile attempt as X-Gaster teleports right above them, beginning to form his own portal.

"♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ⬧︎◆︎◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♒︎◆︎❒︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ♓︎♐︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎ 🖂︎⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🖂︎ ◻︎♒︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎■︎"  
-BUT I SUPPOSE IT WON'T HURT TOO MUCH IF I WERE TO BEGIN *THAT* PHASE OF THE PLAN -

His grin seems to become more sinister.

"♓︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎🙵 ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎□︎⬧︎⬧︎"  
-I MUST THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE CROSS-

And then he disappears before either of them could do anything about it.


	2. Anyways, X Gaster decided to make fusions a thing in his story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says lol
> 
> warning: error might be ooc
> 
> warning: bits and pieces of made up aspects of the characters powers
> 
> A bit of an introspection of what kind of bond Error and Ink might have in the beginning
> 
> Nightmare Sans by Jokublog
> 
> Horrortale by Sour-Apple Studios
> 
> Killer Sans by Rahafwabas
> 
> Dusttale by Ask-DustTale
> 
> ^^^^Not sure if they might make an appearance again in the future, let's just say they're laying low at the moment.

Truth be told, Error wasn't really mad at the idiot.

He has been around the other for far long enough to understand how being soulless works sometimes. Sometimes they were close to being friends, sometimes they were just enemies. He was close enough to recognize that Ink can't really help it if he doesn't understand having basic empathy, or understand the concept of respecting a trust.

Having said that, he has also interacted with Ink enough to understand that it might have been cruel of him to offer such a trust in the first place. He didn't feel guilty though, not by enemies.

They were both too much of an asshole to actually care and break the strange bond they have over such little things like that.

....Hmm, though it might be that destroying the entirety of the multiverse he could find within the doodle sphere might have been too much. But the creators were probably even more enticed by the events that happened(unfortunately for him) so he's pretty sure those AUs will be coming back sooner or later.

So, long story short. Error wasn't entirely mad. 

What he was mad about was Ink acting like a damn puppet to another abomination.

_'I just don't want to regret this now.'_

Regret? Ink? Since when?

Hah. It was too funny now that he looked back on the events. He was stringed along as always, and became a part of the game just a bit despite saying he doesn't want to be when he decided to take action in response to Ink breaking the truce. It was also too funny to think that the biggest abomination fo all in the universe would have showed any emotion in response to him ripping up all those papers.

So now the next best thing he would do is to make sure to bar the Anti Void away from any beings but himself, and not come out until the events are over. At the very least it will stop him from being an instrument to that X Gaster's games like Ink is being right now-

A sudden thug at his entire being made him immediately fall forward from the beanbag he was laying against and onto the floor.

"Ŵ̷̧̲̠̓͝ḧ̴̬̤́̈́a̸̼̙̓̆͝t̵̢̘̮̏͊͘ ̸̨̔̿t̴͙̍̃h̶̞̯͋͂͐ĕ̸̜̥ ̶͉̹̋͜͠f̷̰͆u̵͇͋c̸̱̯̮͗͘k̷̝͛̆?!"

Magic wasn't involved.

There is only this...urge. This sudden urgent need.

"O̸͉͗ȟ̶̡ ̶̗̕n̴͓̚o̷̻̒ ̷̣͑i̴̧ ̸̗̚t̸̗́ḣ̶͜i̶͍͗ṋ̴́k̴̛͖ ̸͖̀î̷̢ ̶͚̾k̷̪͐n̷͇̑o̵̰̿w̶̡̅ ̶̦͆ẘ̴͙h̸͉͌ä̶̖́t̸͔ ̶̙̉t̴̖͒h̵̜͋î̵͕s̸̗̍ ̷̠̃i̸̜̎ŝ̶̠.̴̫̅.̵͙͊.̶̭̅"

Damn the creators and the way they plan. 

"Y̶̡͝ȯ̵͕u̸͍͝ ̶̧͑g̶̻͝ụ̴̆y̴͙͂s̶̛̱ ̸̘͝l̴̺͒į̶͂k̶̥͐e̸̩͂ ̷̖̑ṯ̸͛ō̷̼ ̸̨̀p̸̱̈́l̸̼͠a̸͚͂ỳ̶͈ ̶̯̈́a̴͖̿r̵̟o̴͖͗u̵̢̾n̷̞̍d̸̨̈́ ̸͓̇t̴̫̏o̵̩̔o̸̤̔ ̸̯̓m̴̰̒u̵̝̒c̸̣̊ĥ̶̩ ̸̤w̸̝͛ī̸̹t̵̪̀h̵̲͘ ̷̙̋o̷̳̿u̷̜̒r̴͉̄ ̸̅͜e̸̱x̸̮ỉ̵̗ş̶͑t̶̘́ë̷̝n̷̰̈c̵̫̊e̸͙͝" he commented. knowing that it wouldn't matter. He needs to go now. The thug was tightening. 

He got off from the floor of the Anti-Void with a sigh, making an opening in the Anti void. So much for his plans on not participating.

\-------------

Nightmare could test a new despair. 

When he discovered who the new soul was, he almost laughed so hard that his subordinates looked at him with various degrees of concern, except for Horror who was more interested in cooking and was quicker to get used to his Boss's antics, and Killer who had long ago killed off most of his emotions, and simply wasn't capable of that degree of concern.

**"Haha, how ironic, it's just too funny..."**

"What happened boss?" Dust finally asked, mismatched crazed eyes looking intensely at the Guardian of Nightmares, hearing Papyrus inquiring questions float around in his head.

**"Oh nothing much, just that a certain soulless being apparently gained a soul..."**

At this, Killer chuckled listlessly from besides him, seeing the humor in the situation. A new playground for his boss to play in.

And perhaps a playground for himself to play in as well? 

He can't wait to come across the Guardian of the AUs again now.

\-------------

_Nothing, there was nothing_

_The creators, they have left, they got bored_

_Nothing, only an endless expanse of white,_

_Coupled with unusual amounts of pain that is driving him mad_

_**Out out out out out out he wants it out he doesn't want this why is this happening creators why would you do this to me why why why** _

_-_

⚐︎♒︎ ♓︎■︎🙵📬︎📬︎📬︎  
-OH INK...-

_He can't breathe who who who who is holding him-_

⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ♋︎♌︎♋︎■︎♎︎□︎■︎♏︎♎︎  
-YOU HAVE BEEN ABANDONED-

_A raspy breath left his throat as the pain intensified his hands twitching from there frozen state, he can't move, no, creators creators creators please-_

❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎🕯︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎🙵  
-THEY'RE NOT HERE INK-

_No, it can't be, he tried, he tried, he really did try wasn't he enough he should have been enough_

✡︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♏︎■︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎  
-YOU WERE NEVER ENOUGH FOR THEM-

👌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎◻︎♋︎♓︎❒︎  
-BUT DO NOT DESPAIR-

✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ■︎♏︎⬥︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎  
-I WILL BE YOUR NEW CREATOR-

✌︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎♌︎♋︎■︎♎︎□︎■︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎  
-AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED AGAIN-

_....Creator..._

\-------------

"O̸̠͈̎̓ͅh̵̖̺̙̉͆͠ͅ ̸̠̺̤̫̓̽͊t̵̨͋̏ͅͅh̴͎̘͛̈ͅi̸̘̹̼̋͗̍s̴̳̠̜͙͗ ̸̮̻͛̓ḭ̷̱̬̥̒̍͐̈́ṡ̸̲̆͂͘ ̶̧̱̒̕s̸̜̩̈̕o̶̧̘̔̚m̷͉͌͋̈́̎e̴̢͉̼͈͗͒ ̶̞̦̟̈́̃̌͐n̶̛͈̥̩̤͐ȩ̸͇̲͖̾̈́x̶̡̗̾̒͊̾ͅṱ̴̗̓̓̇͐ ̸̩͖̻͒l̶̞͗e̵̢͝v̴͙̞̤̇͝e̵͎̣͒ļ̶̺̲̔ ̸̲̟̀͗b̸̧̹̀̈́ͅu̸͉̼͊͛̉l̶͚̹̟͛͊̕̚l̷̝̈́͒s̵͎̤̜̍͑h̵̢̭͍̰̉ỉ̸̹̣̭̥̃͠͝t̴̙̞͊̾̎͝ ̷̡͎̗̔̄ͅI̶̳͂̏̈'̵͓̝̬̍̎̏̇v̸̤̍͗̈́ë̴͖́̔ ̸͚̰̾́̽ẉ̴̦̩̾̅a̸̧̧̩͋̃l̴̩̖̽k̷̠̇̄̎͠ê̴̢̳̼̝͋d̸̪̾̆͘ ̴̭̹̠͐̔̑i̴͔̓ñ̷̨̖̝̑̽t̶͔́͆͘ȏ̵͚̭̈́͆" 

There were a lot of feelings Error had at the moment upon coming across the sight in front of him. Ink, purple eyed, and actually having a soul, a soul that is being controlled by this bastard of a Gaster.

"O̴͍ũ̸̖t̶̜͋ ̸̳̅o̷̲̎f̶̝̾ ̴̣̒a̷̹͐l̸̦͛l̶͇̆ ̴͙̍t̸̤̀h̶̜͘e̸̥̊ ̸̜͠t̷͕̎i̶͕m̴̥̈́ḙ̶̋s̷͚͒ ̶̥̃f̷͈ǒ̷̼r̸̺̆ ̵̙͝y̶̩͋ǫ̴̾u̴̹̒ ̷̲͐t̴̘͂o̸̠͑ ̶͈̄g̶̥á̶̧i̷̫̅n̸̛ͅ ̶͍̔a̵̯̔ ̵̛̼s̸̥͘o̷̯͛u̴̱̒l̸̳̂.̷̪͛.̵̜̔.̶̛̮"

✡︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ♐︎❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎📪︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎✍︎  
-YES, QUITE THE TIMING OUR CREATIVE FRIEND HERE HAS, ISN'T IT?-

Error felt tremors of disgust rise up in him as the abomination that called himself XGaster caressed the top of Ink's skull, who leaned into the touch with a blank gaze that decidedly not soulless.

What timing indeed.

"G̶̢̓i̷̟͝v̶̨͋ė̴̥ ̴͎m̷̮͛ẽ̵͓ ̵̳̒o̷̞̎n̸̯͑e̶̬͘ ̴͘ͅg̶̬̿o̷̧͒ö̵̥́d̷̳͘ ̶͖̏ŕ̵̖e̵͖̓a̶̢̅ŝ̷̲ỏ̵̞n̶̥̓ ̸̺͌à̸̧s̴̮͗ ̴̣̾t̸̡͠o̷͈͆ ̸̣͠ẘ̷̖h̵̬͐y̶̯̋ ̴̯̇I̷̢͐ ̶̖͗ş̶̎h̵̰͋o̶͖͘u̴͎̓l̶͍͑d̵̥̓n̷̛̰'̵͓̇t̸̟̆ ̶̚ͅd̵̘͠e̶͇͠s̷̙͝t̴̖̚r̴̮̈ȏ̶̪y̵̟̔ ̵̜̉y̴̢̽o̵̞͠ŭ̷̡ ̴̭̃h̷̳̕e̴̺ř̵̤ë̴̥ ̶̨̚a̴̳̔n̷̜͌d̷̝͂ ̸̖̄n̷͚̕o̶̱͒w̷̜̄." he said, surprisingly calm even to him. 

He felt unfamiliar emotions along with disgust. Ink wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Getting a soul shouldn't be this sort of an experience. Even he wasn't that cruel.

⚐︎♒︎📪︎ ♓︎❍︎ ♋︎♐︎❒︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ♌︎◆︎⬧︎⍓︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎❍︎◻︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ❒︎□︎●︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎📬︎📬︎  
-OH, IM AFRAID YOU WILL BE TOO BUSY PLAYING AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN MY STORY...-

Before Error could answer he was suddenly face to face with Ink, who was about to knock him out.

He jumped back strings immediately jumping into action as his brainwashed rival went after him.

Perhaps unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Error and the entirety of the multiverse, the creators were invested in the idea XGaster had, their fellow creator.

For the first time since the Guardian and the Destroyer had met, the outcome of the battle between Ink and Error was decided.

\-------------

Cross felt shock running through his veins at the sight in front of him. Of the absolutely horrid looking amalgamation in front of him. 

"H̷̰̏Ë̴̝́L̶̻̒P̴̢̓ ̶̺̈ hurts Ṣ̴̠͎͗́̃E̴̢̞͓̠͉͍͊̐̐P̴̡̧͓͇̤̬̿͐͠͠É̵͈̫̳͓̬̓͑͛̋R̸̺̦̿A̵͉̰̯̳̭̓̈́́̈́Ţ̸̻͈̪̈́̆̌̂͆̈́ͅĘ̵͔̫̼̺̈́̄̓̍͆̀ͅ ̵͖͚̤̞͉̿͋͆͑Ù̶̪̱̭͕̏͋̅̕Ş̷̬̠̭̫̑͐ destroy us Į̷̡͎̰̣̟̃̉̊͒͂̐̒͜ ̶͙͍͎̮̼͔̪͉̱̥̃͜C̷̢͕̙̱̖̞̬̀̓Ä̵̛͉͉̺̼̠̺̣́̎̈̕N̷̨̢̠̦͇̩͓̳̗̣͋͛̇̋̔̍̚'̴̟̩͌T̸̖̖̗͈̠͉̮̣̈́͗ i don't W̵̧̱̫̙̮͎̱̺̘̒̔̉̌̕͝Ą̵̡̢̘̣̯̠͍̖̥̻͎̳͖̬̩͈̞͕͆̉̑̐̏̈́̎̅̎̍̈́̐̿̂͋̽͒͜͝Ṅ̴̡̘͔͍͔̬̜͕͚̩̦͔͖̯̙̰̤̲͙͇͛́̿͋̀̿̇̌͌̇̀͆̈͜T̸̨̙̮̠͓̺̭̩̱͊͐͒͂͂́̀̏̍͂͆̉̽̔̈́̕ ̵̧̧̢̢̡̧͈͇̪̤̻̞͖̭̲͉̮̝̑̿̀̍̏̎̑͆̓̓͑̇͗̕͝T̷̨̛͈̯͒̿͗̃̇̇̒͊̆̈́̓͑̈̚̚͝Ö̷̜̳́̍͐̈́̄̊̂̽͂̔͋̎͘̚͠ ̶̢̙̻͚̠̱̰̠̰̲̖͂͑̔̎̌̚͠F̴̱͈̻̞͌͑̐̉̓͋̇̈́̇̾̉̀̐͑͌͝Ę̶̢̯̩̝̝̣̦͌́Ę̷͈̻̯̪̠̭̰͕̙͔̮̰̌̔̐͜L̵̳̺̙̣͍̝͔͇͓͍̪͉̙͙̯͔̫̗͛̔͒̽̄̓͒̄̓́̀́̍͂̏̇͌̑͝͝"

❄︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⬧︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎♍︎♏︎◻︎⧫︎ □︎♐︎ ♐︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ♓︎ ♋︎♎︎❍︎♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎  
-THE CREATORS QUITE LIKE THE CONCEPT OF FUSION, I ADMIT I HAD THEIR HELP IN THIS-


	3. Close To Me Intensifies But The Battle Is Invisible And Traumatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errink here can be taken as romantic but I mostly see them having a strange version of a queerplatonic relationship tbh. I can see how they could be a supportive, steady and constant around each other. Whatever healthy relationship has the potential to suit them best, as much as toxic ones do as well.
> 
> Warning: Cross and Dream have a bad time.

_"Please please don't leave me."_

**E̵̛̛̱̻̙̿̃̀̎̅͐̏̓̈͒̚͝Ṽ̴̥Ę̸̧͔̞͂̈́̈̇̈́̚͜͝͝͠R̵̦̔Y̷̹̬̙̰̟̙̥̬͛̃͋̾̕T̷̡̡̲͖̬̜̞͔̪̟̱͙̿͑͌͌̊͗͝ͅH̴̡͕̺͙͐͐̇̓͝Ì̷̢̭͕̰̯̱͚̙͈̹̾͂̓͛̐͋̔N̶̺̰͉͇͖̹̰͎̂͋̾̌̄̃̾Ģ̸̙̪̓͌͊ ̷̘͊H̸̛̭̫̩̪̲͙̹̙̟̏͑̾̂̇̚̚͘ͅU̸̦̮̳̩̫͍̠̓͑̆̒̌͛́̚̚̚Ȓ̷̛̗͈͖̝̫̳̼̟̜̽̂̂̆̇̎̃͂̆͠Ţ̶͕̱͈͆̋́̎̇͑͘S̴̳̺̗͖̣͚̮͗͐̆̂̆̆**

_"I swear I can still be useful, I can still be good, I can still be **something**_

**"T̸̢̥̘̫̹̜͉̼͒O̶̠̺̳͙̮̺̰͖̘̙͇͒̐̋̔̍͗̓̕͜Ö̶̻̼͎̖̥͈́ ̸̧̙̩̪͓͗M̵̨̪̪̩̞̺̜͎̫̳̬͚̍̎̌̋͒͊̈̋̕̚͜͜͠U̴̺͒̍̌͐Ç̸͎̳̘͍̮̯͕͇͖͎͖̱̦͙͋̃͒͘H̸͚̥̏͊͑̀͋̑͑̊̕ ̴̳̦̔̎̈́̐̽̔́͝C̶̛̱̮͔̦̊̊̊̽͂́̚̕͠͝Ȃ̵̧͙̫͚̈́̃̊̏̎̃̎̏ͅN̶̜̝̹̒̅͗͝͝'̸̨̢̛͉̪̥̞͖͕͙̹̠̞̗̇̒̈́̿̊̏̕Ť̸͎͚̜̀͛͗͘ ̷̢̨̨̲̳̖͍͍͖̦͔̜̒͂̅͛̂̚ͅR̴̠̝̰̜̲̫̔͊͆͂̏̕Ȩ̷͔͈͔̈̄̾͆͒̃B̶̢̩̰̰̍Ô̵̧̲̬͋͑̏̏̂͝O̵̧͈͈̘͚̬̟̳̜̥̙̼͚̽͗͑̂̈́̆͂͒̽̋̑̊̚̕ͅͅT̴̫̙̦̻̈͐͗̎̒̃̏͘͘͝"**

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"_

**"I̶ ̸S̵A̴I̵D̵ ̶I̵T̴ ̸H̸U̸R̵T̶S̶ ̶D̶A̵M̷M̴I̶T̶!!!!!!"**

_Suddenly there is a gasp, something like a rush of air before he is pulled somewhere by someone, and the voice of his one and only creator seems to dim as a new, more glitched out, sarcastic and exasperated voice cuts through to him._

**"H̴a̵v̵e̴ ̴y̶o̷u̷ ̸c̵o̵m̸e̶ ̷t̸o̶ ̷y̷o̵u̸r̷ ̶s̵e̵n̸s̵e̸s̵ ̶y̸e̵t̷ ̷i̴d̷i̷o̵t̴?̶"**

_.....the creators-_

**"-̶D̷i̷d̶n̴'̸t̵ ̵l̸e̸a̴v̷e̸,̴ ̵t̴h̴e̸y̵'̴r̷e̵ ̵a̸s̸ ̷l̶o̵u̸d̶ ̴a̷n̴d̵ ̸a̶n̶n̸o̵y̵i̷n̷g̸ ̸a̷s̸ ̴e̴v̴e̵r̵.̷"**

_but they had left-_

**"W̶e̸l̵l̸ ̴t̷h̸e̴y̸ ̷c̵a̶m̸e̶ ̵b̶a̶c̶k̵.̴"**

_Error-I can't- It hurts so much._

**"H̴e̶h̷,̴ ̷y̷e̴a̶h̸,̷ ̸w̶h̵a̷t̷ ̴a̷ ̴g̵r̴e̵a̶t̴ ̷t̸i̶m̶e̸ ̷t̶o̵ ̴g̶e̷t̴ ̶a̷ ̴s̵o̵u̵l̸ ̸g̷e̸n̸i̵u̸s̴,̷ ̴d̴o̶ ̵y̷o̶u̶ ̵h̴a̴v̴e̸ ̵a̶n̶y̶ ̵i̸d̵e̸a̴ ̸w̴h̴a̵t̸'̸s̶ ̴h̸a̴p̴p̷e̸n̷i̵n̴g̷ ̴r̷i̸g̷h̵t̵ ̶n̷o̶w̵?̵"**

\------------------------

"MOTHERF-" Cross shouted as he was slammed down with a splatter of ink.

This fight was getting nowhere. This was the most abominal and powerful thing XGaster had managed to create yet.

A fusion.

Even worse. A forced one, with one half being possessed by him and the other half too much in pain to have full control.

\------------------------

**"G̵i̴v̵e̶ ̸m̷e̸ ̷t̶h̴e̶ ̵r̷e̴i̶n̵s̷ ̴I̸n̶k̸.̴"**

\------------------------

Everywhere was laid in the Destroyer's traps, while the Creators attacks were relentless. Dream was tied up, and Cross was starting to get desperate.

Who was he kidding. It was impossible.

The Destroyer and the Creator were all powerful beings all on their own. They can almost be considered deities, except for the fact that they act more as prophets for the Creators that are responsible for the Multiverses existence.

Point was, they're the beings closest to the creators that were responsible for their existence. They're all too powerful, and with that power combined? Manipulated by someone like XGaster?

They had no hope of winning.

It didn't matter how many other multiverses they had managed to free from his control.

It didn't matter how many people they had on their side, fighting for the multiverse.

As he futilely tried to move from where he was injured on the ground, he recalled the Reaper's words, _"Out of everyone, those two are the biggest anomalies, ironically enough." He snorted a bit, clearly referring to Error. "While just like everyone else, we have their hourglasses, they have stopped flowing a long time ago. Not finished, just completely stopped. You know what that means? It means they don't have their own Creator to come back to if they die."_

All in all, Immortal beings.

Cross almost felt a mad giggle rise up in him as one of the deformed skeleton arms reached out. Oh boy. Nightmare would get a kick out of seeing this, he's sure. He might be experiencing too much bloodloss as well, judging by the amount of purple that has scattered around. 

He was almost going to start screaming at the thought of _Dream_ being left alone to his fate with this amalgamate when everything seemed to froze.

He blinked. Once. Twice.

Did Timekid managed to stop by? No, he's too busy fighting against Alphys, too far away from here to boot.

"F̸i̵n̵a̵l̵l̴y̵." a glitched voice rungout before immediately the amalgamate before him began melting, loosening the strings around it enough so that Dream ends up falling down. Cross scrambled over to the other without thinking, ignoring the shock of pain, chanting prayers in his mind over and over again for him to be okay _I've lost enough people I beg of you please be okay-_

He breathes a relief upon seeing that Dream was, all things considered, not in immediate danger of death. In fact, he was even making himself stand up even now, and that gave Cross immense hope.

Before he could begin fretting over his fellow guardian however, the black inky substance that the amalgamation had melted into begin pulsing, the sight of two souls appearing over it in a blinding flash before the scenery was replaced by a skeleton.

Cross had to blink his eyes, but it didn't go away.

There in front of him stood... not quite a skeleton, but if they were to be a Skeleton, they must be made out of ink-

"Ink?" he ended up calling out to the new person standing there.

There was the glitched sound of someone taking in their breath, before four eyes opened, one pair closing again before Cross could see its details, and the other pair a pair of familiar golden eyes that have blue lines running down from the corners. 

"I̷n̴k̴'̷s̸ ̵i̴n̶ ̷t̸i̷m̸e̶ ̸o̷u̷t̴.̶ ̵B̵u̸t̸ ̴w̴e̵'̷r̶e̴ ̶i̵n̷ ̷c̷o̶n̸t̴r̶o̶l̴ ̴o̸f̸ ̴t̸h̶i̴n̵g̴s̵ ̵n̶o̷w̴.̶"

\------------------------

"Is...Is Ink doing okay?" 

After Cross and Dream had confirmed that Error and Ink were indeed on their side now, and that Error's anger was more focused on XGaster, they were healed by the ink ability of the fusion, allowing them to venture on further into the rift of the dimensions were XGaster had secluded himself in.

After a while Cross finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind ever since he last saw the Ink Guardian himself, which was when he didn't take well to discovering he had begun developing his own soul.

For a moment the lower pair of eyes flickered again briefly, then Error answered. "A̸s̶ ̵f̸a̴r̴ ̶a̶s̸ ̴I̵'̴m̵ ̶c̷o̸n̸c̸e̸r̷n̴e̷d̶,̷ ̷h̸i̶s̷ ̷s̶o̸u̵l̵ ̵i̶s̵ ̵c̵a̴t̸c̴h̴i̸n̵g̷ ̷u̸p̸ ̸w̸i̴t̶h̸ ̵e̷v̶e̴r̸y̸t̷h̴i̵n̴g̶.̷"

 _"Everything he's done."_ is the words that go unspoken.

Silence rang over the group as they kept walking before Cross speaks again "Can I talk to him... when things blow over."

"T̶h̴e̷ ̷r̶a̸i̷n̷b̴o̶w̷ ̸i̶d̸i̵o̴t̴ ̶p̶r̷o̶b̷a̵b̵l̸y̸ ̷i̶s̸n̷'̸t̵ ̷g̷o̶i̷n̸g̴ ̶t̴o̶ ̴b̵e̵ ̴w̸i̸l̴l̸i̷n̷g̷ ̷t̷o̴ ̸u̴n̶f̴u̵s̸e̴ ̶a̵n̷y̶t̵i̸m̵e̸ ̵s̸o̶o̶n̷,̷ ̵s̶o̵ ̴y̴o̴u̶ ̵c̸a̴n̶ ̴p̴r̶o̶b̴a̶b̴l̷y̴ ̸c̶a̶t̵c̵h̶ ̴h̶i̸m̶ ̶a̴f̴t̷e̶r̵ ̷w̵e̴ ̸t̶a̷k̷e̷ ̶c̸a̷r̸e̸ ̸o̷f̸ ̴t̵h̶i̷s̵.̴"

Cross was going to have to take the Destroyer's word for it.

It was strange how much calmer the other seemed. There was still rage there, yes, but it was like to some degree sharing a mind with Ink seemed to have mellowed him out, less easy to annoy.

"I want to talk to him too after this is over." Dream says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design of the fusion form in this chapter looks like PJ, but with four eyes, and taller, and wearing a paint stained stitched black trenchcoat.


	4. Local Fusion Is Asking XGaster To Speak Up, More At Whatever Ten Is In The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is angry, Ink is terribly lonely, lost and confused, XGaster is an asshole that overestimates himself, Cross is concerned, Dream is hopeful, and the Multiverse as a whole is feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's playing in my head as the whole multiverse goes through a rhythmic rumble and war:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djEyq4tHUOs

_Waiting, waiting, he doesn't want to wait anymore, what is he waiting for anymore, is he waiting for them-_

_They abandoned him they abandoned him-_

_He can't- He can't live without-_

_**S̷h̶u̷t̸ ̴u̷p̸ ̷i̶d̵i̶o̴t̸ ̶y̸e̸s̶ ̵y̵o̸u̴ ̷c̸a̵n̶** _

_But-_

_**Y̵o̸u̴ ̴h̷a̶v̴e̶ ̶y̵o̶u̶r̷ ̸o̴w̷n̵ ̷s̸o̷u̵l̸ ̸n̴o̶w̸ ̶s̵t̶u̶p̴i̷d̴  
̶  
̷w̷h̶a̴t̷ ̷d̶o̶ ̸y̵o̶u̵ ̶t̵h̸i̶n̵k̴ ̸t̶h̴a̶t̵ ̵m̸e̴a̸n̸s̸?̸** _

_I.... I..._

_**W̶e̵t̵h̶e̵r̶ ̴y̷o̷u̸ ̸l̶i̵k̷e̸ ̶i̷t̷ ̴o̵r̵ ̴n̸o̵t̴ ̶y̸o̴u̷ ̸h̷a̷v̷e̸ ̸a̸ ̵c̷h̶o̶i̷c̶e̶ ̴n̶o̴w̶.̵ ̸** _

_**A̸n̴d̵ ̵y̷o̵u̵'̵r̷e̵ ̷g̴o̷i̸n̸g̴ ̸t̸o̶ ̷h̸a̶v̴e̷ ̶t̷o̶ ̵m̸a̷k̸e̷ ̵i̷t̵ ̶s̷o̸o̷n̵.̸** _

_\----------------------_

_"H̶e̸y̵ ̶w̸h̶a̶t̷ ̸t̷h̷e̴ ̵f̸u̵n̴k̸ ̸i̴s̷ ̵u̶p̷ ̸p̶u̵r̶p̴l̵e̵ ̵b̸a̴s̷t̴a̶r̸d̷.̷" are the words Error says the moment he kicks down the door, rage echoing from his entire being, each step seemingly shifting the entire environment._

_Cross readies his weapon along with Dream, even though he feels that the fusion was all too powerful on his own against the Creator already._

_Still, he can't shake the feeling that things were too easy. There is always some sort of scheme involved when it came to XGaster._

_"🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ◻︎□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎♐︎◆︎●︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📬︎📬︎📬︎"  
WHAT A POWERFUL CREATION..._

_"Y̴o̴u̷ ̵w̴i̸l̸l̶ ̷p̸a̷y̷ ̶f̴o̷r̶ ̴w̶h̵a̵t̴ ̴y̷o̴u̷ ̶a̸t̷t̶e̸m̵p̸t̸e̴d̵ ̵t̵o̵ ̶d̷o̸.̶"_

_"🕈︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♓︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎✍︎"  
WILL I NOW?_

_"♎︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵 ♓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♓︎■︎🙵✍︎"  
DO YOU THINK I WILL, INK?_

_Suddenly the environment seemed to shift, the "background" starting to shift in different abstract form an colors, and Cross can feel the distress against his bones._

_"Y̶o̷u̵ ̷m̷e̸g̴a̷l̷o̴m̸a̶n̴i̴a̸c̶ ̵f̵r̸e̴a̷k̶.̸ ̵" Error growls, before reaching with his hands towards his eye sockets, pulling multicolored threads instead of the usual blue as he does so._

_A ripple went throughout the multiverse as Error jerked his right hand, and the strings spread, stretched all encompassing...._

"🏱︎♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎⬧︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎❍︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ □︎♐︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ♐︎♓︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎📬︎"  
PERHAPS I WILL HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF WHAT A CREATOR CAN TAKE FIRST...

\----------------------

_Quick breathes. Drowning._

_No. Please. Don't take whatever he has gained away._

_**NO** _

\----------------------

As Error jumped up to a set of strings, another pair of arms revealed themselves, forming a ball of ink before throwing it right where Error calculated XGaster will hover over to.

Immediately as it hit the ground, a giant inky hand stretched out, slamming down on where the perfectionist was.

And of course, failing to hit.

"G̵u̴e̷s̸s̵ ̵I̶n̸k̸ ̵o̴f̷f̵i̵c̶i̶a̶l̸l̷y̶ ̶f̷i̴l̶e̶d̸ ̸t̶h̵e̶ ̵d̵i̶v̸o̶r̶c̴e̶ ̷p̶a̸p̸e̴r̴s̸." Error deadpanned, and before the Creator could attack even further, he stabbed through the other with two pairs of bones.

"T̸e̷l̷l̸ ̶m̵e̶,̴ ̶h̶o̸w̴ ̸f̶a̵r̴ ̷d̸o̸ ̸y̴o̴u̶ ̴e̸x̵a̸c̷t̷l̸y̷ ̷t̶h̶i̷n̴k̵ ̸t̸h̵e̶ ̴c̴r̸e̸a̸t̸o̴r̴s̷ ̴w̴e̵r̸e̷ ̷g̸o̶i̶n̵g̴ ̶t̵o̴ ̵l̷e̴t̸ ̶y̶o̴u̵ ̴g̸o̷?̵" Error spoke, teleporting and smashing his fist into the others abdomen. 

"Y̸o̶u̶ ̵c̴a̶n̶ ̷o̸n̸l̷y̸ ̵k̵e̷e̷p̷ ̷t̴h̴i̵s̴ ̴i̸n̶t̴e̷r̵e̷s̷t̶i̶n̴g̸ ̶f̸o̷r̷ ̵s̷o̸ ̸l̵o̴n̴g̵ ̷b̸e̷f̸o̴r̶e̶ ̶t̷h̶e̷y̶ ̵d̵e̴c̶i̸d̶e̴ ̸t̸o̵ ̸i̴n̸t̸e̸r̷f̷e̴r̵e̷.̸"

\----------------------

Frisk, even while knowing exactly where the source of it was coming from, still felt overwhelmed by the amount of shifting the entire multiverse was doing.

They could tell it was by no means a sign of another danger. In fact, it was rhythmic, even sometimes aiding them in their fight against XGaster's puppets.

Those who wish to protect their own universes used this to their advantage.

\----------------------

"✋︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎📪︎ ♓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ❍︎♋︎♎︎♏︎ ♋︎ ❍︎♓︎⬧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♍︎◆︎●︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎" I SEE, I HAVE MADE A MISCALCULATION

"O̸b̴v̸i̸o̴u̶s̴l̵y̷ ̴d̶u̷m̶b̷a̸s̸s̷."

Debris floated around, XGaster's soul hunged by a thread, more powerful than Error used to have.

 _They_ felt powerful.

Error felt like his head was quieter.

Ink felt like he wasn't walking on a tight rope.

Error can feel that his hands were steadier.

Ink can hear his own thoughts and remember more clearly.

Their tactics complimented each other nicely in this fight.

But most importantly...

_**T̵h̷e̷y̶ ̵ were t̸h̵e̵i̶r̵ ̴ own** _

"W̴e̷ ̸k̸n̵o̷w̶ ̴y̷o̶u̸ ̸d̵o̸n̶'̵t̵ ̶h̶a̸v̶e̶ ̴a̷n̵y̸ ̶t̸r̷i̷c̶k̷s̷ ̵l̶e̶f̶t̶ ̸u̵p̵ ̷y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̷s̶l̴e̸e̵v̷e̶

̶  
̵

T̴h̸e̴ ̸C̴r̵e̷a̸t̴o̷r̴s̴ ̵h̷a̸v̴e̵ ̷d̸e̴c̵i̷d̶e̵d̴ ̵f̷o̵r̸ ̶t̵h̸i̴s̷ ̷g̷a̸m̶e̸ ̸t̸o̴ ̵e̷n̸d̷.̸

̵  
̸

G̴o̶o̴d̴b̶y̴e̶.̵"

And so the creator was dusted.


	5. Local Gaster Wants To Fight The Creators Behind Denny's Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XGaster blasting caramel dansen as he approaches our domain
> 
> in case link doesn't work again,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bH545E-5u-c

Or so everyone thought.

It was a blur, but both Error and Ink knew they had felt a shift in power, and were immediately thrown to the side.

They could feel a crack forming over their body.

_"✋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⬧︎ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎■︎♎︎📬︎📬︎📬︎"  
IT IS TRUE THAT THE CREATORS MAY WISH FOR THIS TO END...._

_"♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎🕯︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♏︎■︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⍓︎♏︎⧫︎"  
BUT I'M NOT ENDING THE STORY JUST YET_

XGaster floated up from where he had been held down, and with a snap of his fingers the pocket dimension they were in began to shake.

_**Oh no.** _

_**Ǫ̷͇͉̙̯̹̤͍̲̘̣̜̏͋̈́̚͠h̴̡̧̠͔̣̠͙̳̟̟͔̹̓̾̎̄͐̎̽̆̿͜ ̵̧̙̘͇̣͎̩͇̊́͘ñ̷̢̢̘͈̂́̌̔̋́̊̏͗̈́͒̇͝͝ȍ̸̡̢̡̱̙̝͙̼̮͙̜̜͖̺̐̂̓** _

"We have to get out of here." Ink spoke for the first time they had fused.

"What's happening?" Cross asked the fusion, sheathing his blade and making a quick motion of grabbing Dream, who made his bow and arrows disappear, and held onto Cross's hand. Between the two of them, they both knew Cross was the faster one.

The fusion immediately smashed a crack into the reality of the dimension. "Something incredibly reckless, and potentially deadly." immediately they motioned to leave as XGaster continued to cackle, beginning to split seemingly everything apart.

Before the reality of the dimension could permanently wrap itself away all three of them managed to disappear.

\------------------------

Somewhere, within the realm where we Creators throw in our creation, we all take a collective moment to pause and stare as we see this tiny dot hurtling towards us.

One of you grab me by the shirt and begin yelling. "YOU'RE BRINGING HIM TO OUR WORLD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS?!?!?"

But it was already too late as we were confronted by the ( ͡° w ͡°) face of the XGaster. For the first time in History, a character has got onto our level.

I may regret making this happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XGaster being a madlad y'all
> 
> that's it, that's his story, i'm done with this bitch.
> 
> what do you think should happen now? let him run the show of the multiverse? or straight up kill him for daring to come onto our turf?


	6. Local Fusion Is Apparently The Local Multiverse Manager Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dajnvlbrjhownsbfjlsknf
> 
> i was busy with... stuff.
> 
> this things writing is surprisingly terrible considering the effort i put into it but you know what im too lazy for a rewrite.
> 
> also the heat is killing my brain cells. and ive lost sense of time.

They had fallen into the Doodlesphere through the rip in reality the fusion had made, causing all three of them to topple over in their haste.

The portal itself disappeared out of existence all on its own, along with the existing reality that was once there. Both Error and Ink were certain that if they were to attempt opening the portal to that reality again, there would only be the void.

_....G̸o̶o̸d̷ ̴r̴i̵d̶d̵a̵n̸c̴e̴.̵_

**Aren't you worried about what he might do with the Creators?**

_D̸o̷ ̸y̸o̵u̴ ̶t̵h̸i̵n̷k̶ ̸t̴h̶e̵ ̴C̴r̶e̵a̵t̵o̷r̴s̶ ̸w̶o̴u̸l̶d̷ ̵s̶t̸a̵n̴d̸ ̵f̷o̸r̸ ̸s̶u̵c̷h̸ ̶d̸i̵s̷r̸e̷g̷a̴r̴d̶ ̴t̷o̸ ̶t̵h̷e̸i̸r̶ ̶p̷o̸s̵i̵t̵i̸o̶n̸?̷_

_Error could sense Ink's consideration in the mindscape, before his voice answered his back again._

**No...I suppose not.**

_Satisfied with the answer the other gave and feeling the annoying feeling of anxiety subside, he returned his attention back to reality-_

"-ror? Ink?" 

They flinched at the close proximity of Cross's voice, and realized they had been standing there staring at where the non existent portal was before. Error felt embarrassment creep up and Ink's anxiety spiked before he relinquished all control to Error again.

"U̷h̸-̵s̵h̶i̷t̶!̷" that sudden maneuver of Ink made him wince, and slightly wrong footed for a moment. "D̶a̸m̶m̵i̵t̶ ̷I̴n̶k̷.̷" he muttered with their mouth before he spoke up, ignoring the confused and concerned gaze Cross was holding. "R̶i̸g̸h̴t̶,̸ ̷f̵i̵r̵s̸t̷ ̵o̷r̴d̴e̴r̵ ̴o̵f̷ ̷b̶u̶s̶i̵n̵e̸s̴s̵.̴" 

Maybe fusing with Ink has finally made him snap, or fusing with Ink has bought back focus neither of them had before, bringing back some sort of sanity...

"W̸e̷'̴r̵e̵ ̷g̷o̸i̶n̸g̵ ̸t̵o̷ ̶h̶a̷v̶e̸ ̵t̴o̷ ̸f̵i̷x̵ ̴t̴h̴i̵n̸g̸s̶.̵ ̶Y̶o̴u̵ ̶c̷a̷n̷ ̷h̴a̶v̴e̷ ̴y̴o̴u̴r̷ ̸t̴a̵l̷k̴ ̴w̸i̸t̶h̸ ̸I̴n̸k̷ ̵l̸a̵t̷e̵r̶.̵"

Cross's eye sockets went wide and his pupils shrink in return. "You can do that?" he asked while Dream piped up " _Why_ would you do that?"

He turn their face in the direction of the dreamer, and took in how serious the other was. Tense, distrustful. A part of them considered mocking the guardian for not seeing the things that are obvious, and another part of them requested that they simply explained to avoid more useless drama. 

"F̶i̸d̷d̶l̵e̷ ̷m̵e̵ ̶t̶h̷i̵s̴,̵ ̶d̷r̶e̷a̵m̵e̷r̷,̴ ̷w̸h̸a̷t̷ ̶d̸o̷ ̷y̶o̸u̵ ̶t̵h̸i̶n̴k̸ ̷o̴f̷ ̸t̸h̷e̸ ̷c̴u̴r̵r̶e̸n̷t̷ ̴b̵a̶l̴a̸n̸c̵e̶ ̶t̴h̵i̶s̴ ̷u̶n̴i̴v̸e̶r̷s̵e̴ ̶h̷a̴s̵ ̴r̷i̸g̵h̵t̷ ̵n̷o̵w̸?̶" he waited, pocketing two of their hands while the other two crossed over their chest protectively, a sign of Ink's yet to ebb away uncertainty and fear. Error has no doubt that the idiot doesn't even realize he's doing it. He finds the usual amount of annoyance lacking.

"Well, it's certainly awful." Dream answered carefully, eye sockets narrowed with questions. 

"W̷h̷a̷t̴ ̷d̷o̷ ̷y̶o̶u̵ ̴t̵h̴i̸n̶k̵ ̵t̷h̴e̸ ̵r̴o̷l̶e̴s̵ ̴o̸f̸ ̶I̷n̶k̸ ̷a̷n̶d̴ ̵I̸ ̷a̴r̸e̶?̸ ̸W̶h̶y̶ ̸h̵a̶s̶ ̸y̷o̶u̵r̸ ̴b̶r̴o̷t̴h̷e̸r̷ ̷n̸o̸t̷ ̸t̴a̵k̸e̸n̵ ̸t̴h̴e̵ ̵o̷p̶p̶o̷r̴t̸u̵n̸i̸t̵y̸ ̷t̴o̶ ̶t̵a̸k̴e̸ ̴o̵v̸e̶r̸ ̵w̴h̸a̷t̸e̷v̴e̴r̶ ̷p̵i̷e̵c̸e̶s̵ ̷a̴r̶e̷ ̸l̴e̵f̷t̶?̷" It was a good question as any. Error's mind was like a computer storage when it comes to memories. There weren't many things that he forgets, and Nightmare's personality was one of them. 

It is specifically because of his role that Nightmare cannot completely overpower Dream. Not in this universe at least.

"The Creator and the Destroyer yes, but what does my brothers failure have anything to do with..." Dream's voice faded as he seemed to contemplate what Error said. Before he could reach a conclusion Cross answers. "It's because your roles were meant to keep the balance wasn't it?"

"A̷s̵ ̶t̵h̸e̴ ̵C̸r̴e̷a̴t̵o̵r̸s̵ ̸h̵a̷d̸ ̴i̸n̴t̷e̴n̷d̵e̷d̴.̴" Error answered mildly. "I̸t̸'̴s̵ ̶w̴h̷y̴ ̶I̴ ̴a̵m̷ ̴u̸s̷u̷a̵l̵l̵y̶ ̸u̶n̶a̴b̸l̷e̵ ̵t̸o̴ ̴e̶n̷d̴ ̶i̴t̷ ̵a̸l̵l̶ ̶a̷t̸ ̶a̸n̵y̸ ̷g̶i̷v̷e̵n̴ ̵t̵i̵m̸e̶.̵ ̴T̷h̸a̸t̷ ̷o̸n̴e̴ ̴t̷i̴m̸e̸ ̶d̷u̶r̸i̴n̷g̴ ̴t̸h̸e̵ ̶X̸ ̸e̸v̶e̵n̵t̴ ̸t̸h̴e̷ ̴C̸r̷e̴a̸t̶o̴r̷s̴ ̵d̷e̷c̸i̶d̴e̸d̷ ̵t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̸i̵t̷ ̵w̵o̸u̶l̸d̸ ̸b̴e̷ ̴w̴o̷r̷t̴h̵ ̶i̸t̸ ̸f̴o̶r̴ ̷t̴h̴e̶ ̵p̴l̷o̸t̴.̴" 

Cross's expression darkened at the mention of the Creators. "This was all just a game to them..."

"A̶n̵d̶ ̸n̵o̸w̸ ̷i̵t̶ ̷h̵a̸s̴ ̶e̶n̵d̶e̷d̶.̵" Error mildly said, feeling the spike of anxiety and guilt rise from Ink again. "N̸o̸w̵ ̶i̵t̵'̵s̵ ̸o̵u̵r̷ ̷o̴b̶l̵i̷g̸a̷t̷i̷o̶n̵ ̷t̴o̸ ̵c̶l̸e̵a̷n̶ ̶u̷p̴ ̴t̸h̸e̸ ̴m̶e̶s̴s̷ ̴t̷h̶a̶t̶ ̸w̶a̴s̸ ̷m̷a̴d̷e̶,̴ ̷a̶n̷d̷ ̴w̷e̴l̴l̸,̶ ̶i̵r̸o̵n̶i̸c̶a̵l̸l̷y̶ ̵e̴n̴o̸u̶g̷h̶,̴ ̶b̴r̶i̶n̶g̷ ̸b̶a̷c̵k̵ ̴t̵h̸e̵ ̷w̸o̵r̷l̷d̴s̶ ̸I̷ ̴d̴e̴s̵t̶r̴o̸y̶e̴d̸.̶" at the hopeful look in Cross's face he added. "A̴ ̶l̸o̵t̶ ̷o̷f̶ ̴i̸t̶ ̷d̷e̴p̷e̵n̶d̵s̵ ̵o̶n̷ ̶t̶h̸e̸ ̸o̴r̸i̴g̷i̸n̷a̴l̵ ̶C̸r̸e̸a̵t̵o̴r̸s̷ ̵o̶f̷ ̸t̶h̶o̵s̵e̷ ̶w̸o̷r̶l̷d̴s̸.̸ ̸S̵o̸m̶e̸ ̷m̸i̵g̵h̵t̸ ̴h̷a̶v̶e̵ ̴d̵e̴c̴i̶d̶e̴d̶ ̵t̵h̶a̶t̴ ̶t̸h̵e̶ ̶X̸ ̵e̴v̵e̵n̴t̸ ̴w̴a̷s̵ ̸t̶h̸e̶ ̵e̶n̵d̶ ̶o̸f̴ ̶i̴t̸.̴"

"Right. I understand." 

He better.

"W̶e̴l̶l̷ ̷t̵h̸e̸n̸.̵.̴.̷" with a flick of his wrists he covered the doodlesphere in rainbow colored strings, concentrating on gathering the pieces of AUs core codes, and feeling the Creators guide their movements. He felt Ink's focus shift as well, channeling the power of creation as the Creators began reconstructing their respective worlds within the Multiverse. 

"T̵i̶m̵e̷ ̵t̷o̷ ̷d̸o̸ ̸s̵o̸m̸e̶ ̵w̸o̴r̵k̶.̸"

They could hear the faint echoes of giggles and snarls of the voices, as the familiar sound of XGaster's voice echoed in pain and frustration. Error could see some of the bastards coding being added separately into some AUs, used mostly for landscapes and as a color.

That answered what the Creators were probably doing with him then.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp time for inky boi to be suffering ig
> 
> there is a happy ending tho i swear


End file.
